


Growing Up | A Stranger Things Fanfiction

by bylxr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Mike Wheeler, Eleven/Mike Wheeler-Centric, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, I'm not that good at this, Jealous Mike, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Mileven, Protective Mike Wheeler, a LOT of mileven fluff, cute Dustin & max fluff, cute Jim and Joyce fluff, jealous eleven, may be mature in later chapters, shy Mike wheeler, shy eleven, stranger things, they obviously want to be more, they start of as best friends a few years after the events of season 2, will finally being happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylxr/pseuds/bylxr
Summary: The year is 1987, it's been three years since Eleven successfully closed the gate to the upside down, it's been 3 years since she shared that special night at the snowball with none other than Mike Wheeler, her best friend. It's been a few years since the two of them really got close, and it's obvious that they want to be together, but we'll just have to see about that ;)Hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first fanfiction so bear with me here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first ever fanfiction, and while it may not be completely professionally written, I'll try my best
> 
> Love, jada

    Eleven sat in the bland biology classroom, drowning out every sentence that erupted from her teacher's mouth. Her eyes were fixated on the small clock that was placed on the left wall of the classroom.  _'ugh'_ she thought, tapping her pencil against her desk repeatedly, waiting for the small clock to strike 3' o clock. She sat there, her attention still on the clock for two more agonizingly slow minutes until the familiar, annoying sound of the bell rang throughout the school.

   Eleven quickly gathered up her books and speed walked out of the classroom, and out of the front doors. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the familiar Raven-haired boy who she'd come to love so much. She walked towards him, a smirk beginning to grow on her face. He was talking to Dustin, chuckling at his probably-dumb jokes. It was when he caught sight of the beautiful honey-eyed girl that his eyes drifted from Dustin to her as she quickly walked towards him.

   "Hey" Eleven said as she reached her destination, none other than Mike Wheeler. He grinned that adorably awkward grin and replied with a simple "hey" back. They both looked at each other with those same looks full of hidden love and feelings that they were too scared to let out to each other.

  Dustin, of course, always caught on to these looks. "So, um, I have to go to Max's house to uh, study. See ya douchebag" He said. Mike waved to him and Dustin went on his way. Eleven turned to Mike. "So, how was your day?" She asked. "Pretty okay, considering I had to go to school, what about yours?" He replied. "About the same" Eleven said. "Well, My lady, shall I walk you to your humble abode?" He asked her. She giggled at his dorky, yet cute question and nodded her head. The two began walking towards The Hopper residence, happy to be with each other but too awkward to admit it.

   "So, El, how's everything really going at school?" Mike asked Eleven. Her stomach always filled with butterflies upon hearing the nickname Mike had given her many years ago. It gave her a cozy, warm feeling and she loved it. It made her feel safe, and reminded her that she had Mike, and God, was she grateful to have Mike. "It's been pretty good, actually" El replied. "What about you?" Mike had definitely changed throughout the years due to puberty and such. He was now a whopping height of 6'4, and wasn't as scrawny as he used to be. His hair also curled throughout the years, turning his regular-looking straight black hair into a mop of curls.   

   Mike had also gotten more attention from girls over the years, which Eleven did not like, but for some reason he never really had any interest in any of them. Even last year when at least 4 girls had asked him to the Valentine's dance, he rejected all four. "It's been about the same, I guess. Same old classes, same old teachers, you get the gist" he replied as the two kept walking. 

   Eleven had also grown to look quite different after puberty. Her beautiful, curly, brown locks had grown to around her shoulder and she'd gotten taller, around 5'6. Her body also matured, she was now a young woman. Mike really did admire her beauty, her quirky attitude, her braveness. He loved all of her, she just didn't know it. God, Mike Wheeler would give anything to have the courage to tell her how he felt. He got a lot of attention from girls, he should have a pretty big ego, right? Wrong.

   Mike always got so awkward and nervous when he was around El, he just hid it with corny jokes and dorky comments. Deep down, he knew, or thought, that El would find someone else one day, that she'd get swept off her feet by some other guy that was way better than Mike. 

   The two finally reached the home of Jim Hopper, walking up to the door and knocking on it. They heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door, signaling that he was coming. The door swung open, and there stood Jim Hopper. "Hey, kiddo" he said, stepping aside so that Eleven could walk through the door. "Hey hop" she replied, walking towards her bedroom. Mike followed after her and Hopper stepped in front of him, blocking the path to El's room. "What are you doing?" He asked Mike. "We'll keep the door open, we're just friends, remember?" Mike replied. 

  Hopper raised an eyebrow, and let out a sigh. "Fine, but you be careful what you do, boy" Hopper said, moving out of Mike's way. "No funny business!" Hopper yelled as he walked back to the living room. Mike entered El's room, which was painted pink with glow in the dark stars placed on almost every inch of the room. He sat next to her on her bed, awkwardly looking down at his lap, fiddling with his thumbs. "I have no idea why he still does that" El said, her face red from the awkward situation. "Oh, it's fine. I understand him. He just cares about you." Mike replied. "I get that, but he should know that you wouldn't do anything that he doesn't want you to do." El stated. The two sat on her bed, studying for tomorrow's math vocab test until around 7, when Mike had to head home. 

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for the support on chapter 1, I appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one :)

The next day at school would turn out to be quite an interesting day for Mike Wheeler...

Mike walked through the hallways of Hawkins High School, stopping every once in a while to scan through the large clumps of other students, trying to find El so he could give her some notes from English that she needed. 

After a few unsuccessful attempts of asking random people if they'd seen her, he finally just decided to walk around the school to her locker. Mike groaned, annoyed, and prepared to shove through the crowd of students. After he eventually managed to push through the crowd, he spotted El, standing at her locker. 

Talking to a boy.. 

 

A Boy.

A million thoughts ran through Mike's head as he frantically rushed towards El, hoping to interrupt her conversation with the boy before he swept her off her feet and took her away from him. 

'does she like him??' 'why does this have to happen to me???' 'ughh I'm so screwed' 'why am I such an insecure fuck!' Mike thought. 

Mike finally reached El, stumbling to her and successfully interrupting her conversation. He was completely out of breath from: One, flipping his shit, And Two, from the workout he just got from running halfway across the school. "

Hey Mike" El said Innocently, smiling that adorable smile that made his heart race even more than it already was.

"H-hey El." Mike said back, giving the blonde boy she was talking to a quick glare, and looking back at her.

"Who's this?" The boy asked, looking confused. "Oh, Evan, this is Mike. He's just a friend" El replied. 

God, Mike's heart broke a little upon hearing those words. He stumbled back a little and reached into his backpack to find his English notes. He handed them to El, missing her hand a few times due to how unfocused he was right now. 

"I uh, I gotta go, El... I'll see you later" Mike told El, turning around and walking straight out of the front doors of Hawkins High School, missing the rest of his classes for the day.

As Mike slowly walked down the sidewalk towards his house, he scolded himself for being so upset at El for telling the truth. 

'I mean, I am just a friend.' He thought. 'I'll never be more to her than just a friend.'

Mike walked into the doors of his house to a surprised and confused Karen Wheeler. 

"Mike! Honey, what are you doing out of school so early?" She asked him.

"I was feeling sick, I uh.. threw up in the bathroom so I decided to come home to um, rest" Mike replied.

Karen gave her son a concerned look, but bought into the lie he just told her. 

Mike walked upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"God, I'm such a fucking coward." He said to himself. "Why can't I just tell her how I feel?!" 

Tell Her How I Feel.. 

"That's it." He said to himself "No more being a coward, no more regretting all of the chances I missed, no more self loathing. I'm gonna do this. I'm going to tell her how I feel." 

With that statement, Mike Wheeler ran all the way down stairs and out of his house, hopping into his bicycle and peddling towards the house of Jane Hopper, ready to do what needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have nothing else to do so I wrote another chapter, hope you guys enjoy :)

    

    As Mike peddled towards El's house, he went through different scenarios of what could happen in the next 20 minutes in his head.

   _ok, ok, Mike. You've got this. You can do it._

Mike's heart was about to explode out of his chest. Out of the 15 years he'd been alive, this has gotta be high on the list of the boldest things he's ever done. He was proud of what he was about to do.

   Mike finally reached her house. It was time. 

  _okay, buddy, pull it together. You're about to stand in front of one of the most beautiful girls on the entire planet. Play it cool._ Mike thought to himself.

  As he walked into their yard, the door swung open, and a worried El appeared in the doorway. 

  He didn't stop walking, nor did he talk to her.

 "Mike! Where were you for the rest of the day? I was worri-" 

Mike hushed El with a passionate kiss, grabbing her right hand and intertwining it with his, using it to push her into the house and closing the door with his foot behind him.

  Butterflies flew around El's stomach as she kissed him, bringing the hand that wasn't intertwined with his and putting it around his neck, to pull him closer to her.

  Mike let go of her hand and grabbed her chin, slowly pulling away from the kiss.

  They were both completely out of breath, El's eyes were wide and both of their lips were swollen from the kiss they had just shared.

  "El, I love you. I always have and I always will. I was just too scared to tell you until now, but I am SO in love with you that I can't even think straight when I'm around you." Mike quickly blurted out.

  El was still speechless, her heart about to beat out of her chest.

  _mike wheeler just kissed me._ she thought to herself.

"I...I love you too mi-"

He cut her off again, frantically saying "an- and I'm sorry for leaving today, I just saw you with that guy and I was scared, El. Scared that you liked him. Scared that he would take you away from me, and I was hurt by the truth. The truth that Im just a friend to you, but I don't want to be just a friend to you."

El was speechless again, needing a moment to process all of the information that just flooded her mind.

 El practically pounced on Mike, jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

 Mike barely had any time to react, but was able to prepare himself for her weight.

  She kissed him all over. His lips, his freckle-filled cheeks, his neck, everywhere.

"Michael" kiss on his cheek. "Wheeler.." kiss on his lips. "You.." kiss on his jawline. "Are the.." kiss on his forehead. "Cutest Human.." kiss on his neck. "To ever walk this Earth."

 Then she stopped, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

  Mike, completely surprised by her actions, finally spoke. "Woah." He let out, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"What?" El asked, a smirk on her face.

"Well, I didn't expect you to react like that. I expected something along the lines of 'MICHAEL FUCKING WHEELER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO'" he replied

El giggled and jumped down from his arms.

"Hop will be home in about 10 minutes, I suggest you fix your hair and wipe my lip gloss off of your face.." El said to him.

"Okay, and I suggest you cover up that hickey unless you want Hopper to have a stroke" Mike said, motioning to a dark red mark on her neck, right next to her collarbone. 

El blushed a little, touching the spot on her neck and walking to her room.

Mike looked In the mirror at himself

'did I just do that?? Yes I just did that.' he thought. 

After thoroughly washing his face, he walked into El's room.

"Soo, what now?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." El replied 

 "You know, we don't have to rush into anything, you don't have to say that you love me just bec-"

She cut him off.

"Mike, I do love you. You know that" She said. "I- I just don't know if a relationship is the best thing for me right now. I've got to catch up, you know? I've got so much school-related things on my mind and I'm stressed."

Mike looked down, a little disappointed, but of course he understood.

"I get it." He said.

"And Mike, please don't ever get jealous. I would never go for any other guy but you nobody is more perfect than you. I'm just not ready right now." El said.

A smile curved into Mike's lips. "I understand, El. It's okay."

 Mike jumped at the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. It was Hopper.

"I-i gotta go El. I'll see you tomorrow" he said, quickly kissing El and sneaking around Hopper to get his bike and leave.

El fell onto her bed, a huge smile on her face.

She was happy to have Mike, happy to be able to love him, happy that he was there when she was ready.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, last chapter was a..wooo (idk how else to explain it)
> 
> But anyways yeah, Mike and El kinda rushed into a kiss, but they aren't gonna rush into a relationship. Tons of other st characters in this chapter
> 
> Get ready!

The next day at school, Mike Wheeler and Jane Hopper walked around with the biggest smiles on their faces, yet no one knew why.

"What's got you so happy today, Mike?" Asked Will as he walked next to his overly hyper friend.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, chuckling.

"Dude, you are never this jumpy. Not even when you try to play basketball in P.E." Will replied. "Now, tell me what's up."

"Oh..Im just.. in a good mood today, had a good breakfast" Mike said, a smile still on his face

Will didn't buy it for a second, he knew that the only person that could make Mike feel happy at school was El. It had to have something to do with El, but he decided to let it slide this time.

"Oh, okay" Will said.

"So, how are you and Kyle doing?" Mike asked Will

Kyle was a boy that Will had hit it off with at a party last September. The two were inseparable at first sight, and had been dating for about eight months.

"We're fine" Will replied. "Speaking of Kyle, I've gotta go see him, haven't talked to him today. I'll see you later.

With that, Will walked away from Mike.

Max knew that something was up with El. She was all giggly and bubbly and...just happier than usual. 

"El, it's Mike, isn't it?" Max asked, randomly

El stopped walking dead in her tracks, a blush appearing on her face.

"Oh my God, it is Mike!" Max exclaimed.

"What did he do? Kiss you? Or more than kiss you? Did he-"

El cut Max off before she had the chance to make some witty sexual joke like she always did when the two talked about Mike

"He..kissed me and told me that he loved me..and he told me he was jealous when I was talking to Evan yesterday" El said, giggling afterwards.

"Awww...and jealous? Of Evan? Evan doesn't even have a 1 percent chance with you!" Max exclaimed.

"I know right!" El said, laughing.

"But I mean..El, you can't say anything about him being jealous. Remember when you flipped me off of my skateboard for saying 2 words to him? Or when Cindy tried to hold his hand and you flew a pencil into her head?" Max asked.

El's face was now a violent shade of red.

"Okay, I apologized for both of those things."

Max gave El an unsatisfied look.

"Okay, one of those things. Cindy had it coming!" El exclaimed.

"Well, you are kinda right, but still. You should know that at this point, Mike doesn't care about all of those girls that throw themselves at him. It's pretty obvious that he only cares about you" Max said.

"Yeah, but there are so many girls that are prettier than me, so many girls that have better bodies than me." El said

"Oh, Ellie, shut the fuck up. You're so fucking gorgeous and Mike loves you just the way you are. I'll bet on it." Max said, grabbing El's hand.

"Well, I can only hope that he feels that way." El replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, I've been SO busy but I finally found the time to add another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one :)

El was in the dressing room, getting ready for the many laps she was about to run for P.E., when three girls approached her. 

'ugh. Of course' she thought as she recognised who they were.

Haylee Wright, Mandy Phillips, and Karen green. Possibly the biggest bitches on planet Earth.

"Hey, Jane" Haylee said, blowing a bubble with the gum in her mouth and popping it.

"What do you want to harrass me about today, Haylee?" El asked, sighing.

"You need to stay away from Wheeler. Everyone here knows that Mandy likes him." Haylee replied 

El felt her blood start boiling, her face turned a violent shade of red as the feelings of anger and jealousy ran through her body. It took all she had to not throw Haylee and her puppet bitches out of a window.

"Whatever." El said, balling both of her hands into fists, trying not to fight back too much.

Mandy stepped out from behind Haylee and stood in front of El.

"Glad I got my point across" Mandy said, a bitchy smirk on her face.

El really tried to hold back her words, but the amused look on Mandy's face sent her over the edge. 'she really thinks she has a chance with MIKE. MY MIKE?!' El thought.

"So having your slut of a friend fight all of your battles is considered getting your point across now? Wow. I never knew" El replied, smiling.

Mandy's face turned bright red, almost purple. She turned around and stomped away, letting out an angry "UGHHH" while doing so.

"I'm gonna let you slide this time Hopper, but seriously, keep your grubby little hands away from Mike" Haylee said, her and Karen following behind Mandy.

Later that day at lunch, El sat with Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max, and Will.

"Max and Lucas, can you please stop fondling each other under the table?" Will asked, clearly annoyed at the couple's innapropriate gestures towards each other.

Everyone started laughing, causing Max and Lucas to move away from each other, embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Mike knows he fondles El 24/7" Lucas practically shouted.

Mike gave Lucas a death glare.

"We don- I dont- it isn't like that" Mike and El said in unison, their faces flushed with embarassment.

"Yeah, it isn't like that. Mike wants to stay a virgin all his life" Dustin said, cackling.

Mike was really starting to become angry now, both of his hands were balled into fists.

"If I was with El, one of my top priorities wouldn't be to have sex with her" Mike said angrily, glaring at Dustin.

At this point, El was screaming inside. Every single instinct in her body was telling her to run away from this agonizing, embarrassing, situation. All she could do was sit there.

He was so cute when he was angry, all mad looking and protective. His eyes somehow got darker, but they were full of fire.

The whole table was quiet now after Mike's statement.

"Wow, good for Mike. At least he isn't an insensitive horny asshole who just wants sex like you, Dustin" Will finally said, defending Mike.

Dustin's face was now red, he looked down at his plate and was completely silent.

"It's okay dusty, we all get called out sometimes" Lucas said, patting Dustin on the back.

After school, El walked home with Mike. Both of them were still quiet after the awkward situation at lunch.

Mike broke the silence

"I'm sorry, El" he said, his face looking sincere.

El raised an eyebrow, confused 

"For what?" She asked.

"Those things Dustin and I said at lunch, he's an asshole sometimes. I didn't mean to embarrass you if I did." He replied.

'Fuck' El thought. 'Why did he have to be so sweet and caring?'

"It's okay" El said, tucking her hands into her hoodie pocket.

Mike looked at her with those heart eyes, the ones that she loved.

"God, can I just kiss you already?" He asked, quickly stopping and covering his mouth. "Fuck, did I say that out loud?!? Oh my God why does this always have to happen to-"

He was interrupted by El's lips as they crashed onto his. It was a quick kiss, but surely one that he would remember.

"Happy?" El asked, pulling away from him and continuing their walk, knowing that he was stunned and didn't know what to do.

Mike gulped

"Very" He replied, running to catching up with her.

Mike walked El home and went to his, thinking about the kiss he just shared with the most amazing girl he'd ever met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you had a great weekend! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like the story so far. I know I'm slow at updating and all but I've been extremely busy so it's hard for me to find the time to update frequently. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

What was she doing to him? Was she just tugging on his heart strings for fun? Telling him that she loved him and then keeping him in the friendzone?

Many thoughts ran through Mike's head, none of them positive. He was mad. At El. 

He watched as she sat at another table at lunch, with the football boys and their girlfriends.

'Since when did she become interested in them?' Mike thought as he watched El giggle at something one of them had said.

"Mike, buddy. You okay?" Dustin asked, tapping Mike on his shoulder.

Mike whipped around to look at Dustin 

"I'm fine." He lied, grabbing his fork and picking at his food.

He thought they had something special, something more than just a childhood friendship. He thought that she wanted to be with him, but lately she'd been avoiding him. She even walked home by herself yesterday, refusing Mike's offer to walk with her.

As Mike picked at his food, lost in his thoughts, he fought back the urge to turn around and watch El's every move to make sure that none of those douchebags tried to make a move on her.

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the sight of someone else making her laugh, making her blush, making her smile. It was killing him

Finally Mike gave into the urge and turned around to look at El again.

He watched as Jeremy Dobbs, the quarterback of the football team, poked El in her side under the table, making her laugh uncontrollably.

That was when he snapped. That was when his mind shut off and his body did all the thinking.

Mike got up from the lunch table and walked over to where El was sitting. 

He wasn't thinking straight, all he saw was red.

He pulled Jeremy out of his seat and started to wait on him.

The whole cafeteria erupted into screams and yells as everyone watched the two fight. 

Jeremy rolled over on top of Mike, punching him in the face.

Mike regained control, grabbing Jeremy by his shirt and throwing him off, quickly getting up to start wailing on him again.

A teacher finally came in to break the two up.

El was shocked, she couldn't even move.

She had never seen this side of Mike, he had never fought anyone, or tried to fight anyone. Especially a quarterback on the football team.

She was surprised to see that Mike defended himself pretty well, leaving Jeremy with a bloody nose, a black eye, and a swollen lip.

Mike had sustained almost the exact same injuries.

one question still remained. 'Why would Mike just randomly get up and fight Jeremy?' El thought as she watched the two get dragged away by teachers, Mike still trying to get to Jeremy for round two.

El got up and ran after them, desperate to get to Mike. He was stupid for starting a fight, but she hated to see him angry and hurt.

The whole cafeteria was in complete chaos over the fight.

El ran through the hallways towards the office, where Mike had probably been taken.

She walked into the office 

"I need to talk to Mike." She told the lady at the front desk.

"The one who just fought that boy?" She asked El.

El nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't see him right now. He's in trouble." The lady told her.

El groaned and turned around to go back to the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the place before finding the party and running over to see them.

"Why the hell did he do that?" El asked them, angry and worried at the same time.

Dustin and Lucas shrugged, but Will spoke up.

"He obviously didn't like that you've been hanging around the football players lately. You know Mike, jealousy and paranoia got to him." Will said.

Max laughed and grabbed El by the wrist, pulling her down to sit next to her.

"Wow Ellie, you've got yourself a Knight in shining armor!" Max said, giggling.

"More like an idiot in a star wars t-shirt" El replied.

"El, he fought for you. Wait. Let me rephrase that. He fought Jeremy Dobbs for you, and kicked his ass!" Max told her.

"Yeah but why?" El asked, still not amused by Mike's actions.

"Ellie, you've been hanging around Jeremy for a few days now and it's actually been killing Mike. I've never seen him snap like that. It really got to him" Max stated.

"He doesn't need to be jealous, Max." El said.

"I admit that he shouldn't have just hopped into a fight, but if you haven't noticed, Mike's literal biggest weakness, insecurity, and cause of paranoia is you. But not in a bad way, if you get what I'm saying." Max replied.

When school ended, El ran through the front doors, hurrying to Mike's house where she knew he'd be.

She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Karen Wheeler.

"Mrs. Wheeler, I need to see Mike. Like now." She said frantically.

"Well I don't know, he's in a bit of troub-" 

El interrupted Mrs. Wheeler.

"Please, Mrs. Wheeler. It's urgent."

Karen sighed and nodded her head, letting the brunette through the door.

El ran upstairs and bursted into Mike's room to find the boy laying on his bed, reading a book.

He looked up at her, his eye swollen and blue.

"Hey, El" he said nervously.

"You're an idiot, Mike Wheeler" El told him.

"I know" he replied, sitting up and putting his book aside.

"I'm too jealous and insecure and paranoid and all of the fucking above. That's why I don't deserve you. Fuck, no wonder you ditched me to hang out with popular people. I'll never be good enough for you." Mike said, starting to cry.

"Michael, you're having a psychotic break. None of that is true." El said, sitting next to him.

"El, you don't understand. Every time I get just a tiny bit of confidence, something always has to come and knock it down. Every. Fucking. Time. I just couldn't take it anymore. Do you know how much it hurts to see someone you love being swept away by some stupid football player?" Mike said, sobbing.

El was pissed. What the hell was he on about? As much as she wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was okay, he was being an idiot right now.

"You know what Mike, talk to me when you have the common fucking sense to know that I wouldn't give you up for some asshole on the football team" El said.

And with that, El left his house.

This was the beginning of the end of Mike and El. For a while, at least


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while, I know. I've been super busy lately and I've just now got the time to update this story. Hope you enjoy :)

The next week, Mike and El didn't say a word to each other.

No walking El to school, no sitting by her at lunch, no walking her home from school. It was like they didn't even know each other.

Mike sat in his biology classroom, tapping his pencil on his desk. She was killing him. He hadn't spoken to her in more than a week!

He felt bad. He knew that he'd been an idiot for getting into a fight because he was jealous.

She had assured him before that she wouldn't pick anyone over him. Why couldnt he listen? 

These thoughts plagued Mike's head. 

All.Day.Long.

He just wanted to talk to her, but every time he tried, she would blow him off. Completely ignore him like he was a ghost chasing her around. 

He felt so useless, so stupid.

___________

She missed him. She wanted so badly to talk to him, to ask him to walk her to and from school, to kiss her..but she was stubborn, she wasn't giving in just yet.

Sure, she always seemed happy and careless, but the truth was that Mike Wheeler was all she thought about.

Everything reminded her of him. She couldn't help but replace every face she saw in the hallway with his. 

She had noticed how different Mike had been acting. He wasn't doing any work in class, he seemed zoned out most of the time, like he was deep in thought or daydreaming.

It's like he'd lost his mind.

She knew that it was because of her.

'But why doesn't he believe me when I tell him that I love him?' El thought.

As she was drowning in her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around. It was him. 

"Mike?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"El, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry. I really am." He said.

"You're right. I don't want to hear this" El said, turning around to walk away from him. 

He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. 

"El, look, I was stupid! I know I was! I shouldn't have fought your friend and I'm sorry for that but there isn't any way we can put this behind us if you don't forgive me." He said, with a serious tone.

El looked at him. His eyes, god those brown eyes. They were full of concern and worry.

"Please El, I love you too much to let something like this get in the way of our...friendship." he said, hesitating on the word 'friendship'.

She couldn't help it.Fuck.

'why does he have to be so fucking sweet?' she thought.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, Passionately.

"Oh, Michael Wheeler. You're such a heartthrob" she said to him, poking his freckles.

He smiled that adorable smile that she loved.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Duh, Michael." El replied.

"I love you, El." Mike said confidently.

"I love you too, Mike." El replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, was gonna do a slow burn for the mileven fight last chapter but my fluffy mileven heart couldn't take it...
> 
> Anyways here's the next chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Mike and El had made up, and things had gone back to normal between the two.

Mike walked Eleven to and from school, they studied at either the Hopper or Wheeler residence, Sat next to each other at lunch...

But something bothered Mike.

Why were they still JUST friends? Friends don't kiss, do they?

He knew her reasoning, she had to catch up and he understood that.

'God, I am so fucking selfish.' Mike thought to himself.  
'She needs time and I'm going to give that to her.'

At that moment, as hard as it was to do, Mike made a promise to himself to treat El as if she were his friend and not the love of his life.

El had started to notice that Mike seemed more distant than usual as they sat on her bed, at least a foot apart, studying.

It was silent in the room, Mike was writing an essay on the human anatomy, and El was staring at his focused face. 

She scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder like she always did.

He squirmed away from her, using "My neck is starting to kill me." As an excuse.

'Wow. That kinda hurt.' El thought to herself, noticing the boy's clear discomfort.

"What's on your mind, dork?" She asked him.

Mike looked up from his paper "huh?"

"Why are you being so distant?" El asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied with a question.

"I always put my head on your shoulder, why are you acting like I just picked my nose or something?" She questioned him.

Mike looked down, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Friends." He mumbled, so quietly that she could barely make out what he had even said.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Well...you said that we're friends for now, so I thought you'd want me to treat you like another one of the guys." Mike said.

"Mike...fuck I did say that." El said angrily, scolding herself.

She looked down in embarrassment, fiddling with her fingers.

"What If I want you to kiss me, and hold me?" She asked him.

A bright red blush crept onto Mike's face as he reached over and took her hand into his.

"Well, if you still want to be frie-" She cut him off.

"I don't, Mike." She said quickly, intertwining their fingers.

"So...you want to be more than friends?" He asked her.

"Yes. I do." El muttered.

"You said you weren't ready though, El. I don't want to force you into anything. Only if you're ready." He said.

"I think I am now. I know a lot now, I feel kinda caught up with everything, and I can't wait any longer anyways." El said, giggling.

Mike smirked, leaning over to lay a gentle kiss on El's cheek.

"El Hopper, would you make me the happiest boy-man alive by being my girlfriend?" He asked, trying his best to put on a British accent.

El giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, Michael Wheeler. I'll be your girlfriend."

With that, a beautiful relationship filled with many ups and downs began.

Without some lows there are no highs.


End file.
